The invention relates to a piezoelectric crystal element for surface acoustic wave applications, with a quartz substrate with at least one substantially planar quartz surface.
In signal processing and sensor applications in the range of 30 MHz to 30 GHz surface acoustic waves (SAW) are increasingly used. These applications of surface technology offer a broad variety of possibilities for signal excitation and processing.
Main criteria for a substrate for SAW components are strong electromechanical coupling and good temperature stability of propagation time. A combination of the two is hardly found in the prior art, however.